Sailor Moon: Advent of Legion
by Turbolover48
Summary: After a monster attacks her, Usagi Tsukino must act quickly. When a talking cat named Luna reveals the creature's intentions with her, she transforms into Sailor Moon and decides to fight back. Will the Sailor Scouts defeat this terrifying foe?


**Chapter 1: The Colony**

"So, what are we gonna do for the break off school?" A blonde girl asked, nervous to get out of school. She had two pigtails coming out of her hair buns. She had a regular Sailor uniform which covered her Saliva concert shirt. This was Usagi Tsukino. "I can't wait any longer, Ami!"

"Usagi, calm down." Another girl replied calmly, with a short smile on her face. This girl, however, had short black hair. She was depicted to have light blue eyes, wore the same Sailor uniform, and had a wristband. This was Ami Mizuno. "It's 2 days away."

The girls walked home, when an insect-looking monster suddenly appeared from thin air. It had one eye, three horns coming out of its head, and looked like a crab hybrid because it had sword-like legs. It was, however, at human height.

"Well. You won't calm down when I tell you this, Usagi and Ami." The monster hissed in satisfaction. "My colony landed here on Earth and captured your friends Rei, Minako, and Makoto."

"So that's why I didn't see them at that party." Ami suspected.

"Please let them go! If you do, I'll hand over the Silver Crystal!" Usagi pleaded, trying to appease the creature.

"I don't think so." The creature hissed again, this time disappointed in the appeasement. "You schoolgirls are fools! Begging for your friend's safety. That Silver Crystal will belong to the Legion, but only after we've captured every last one of you girls. Finishing with you two!"

The creature swung his right front leg across Usagi's face, causing a shallow but painful slash which made the girl cry out in pain.

"How dare you hit a girl?!" Ami stormed at the creature, but a shrill screaming sound tranquilized her and Usagi. "I am an elite Legion Warrior, so you don't stand a chance."

Usagi heard the Legion soldier hiss at them.

"Y-You work for Queen Beryl, don't you?!" Ami bellowed, angry with the monster's action. She blacked out in front of Usagi's eyes.

"We don't work for that idiotic Dark Kingdom monarch. We work for Queen Legion." The creature bellowed.

"Get off my daughter!" Usagi's mother screamed at the monster, but to no avail. The creature fatally jabbed her mom in the stomach before her daughter passed out.

Usagi woke up to her friends crying for help. She was in a golden room with a yellow light shining above her and illuminating it. The room was 600 meters long, 300 meters wide, 200 meters tall, and perfectly rectangular. Usagi also noticed that she and her friend were tied down with only their undergarments on. A giant insect-like creature about 99 meters tall walked over to the girls, paranoid over their abduction. The monster had glowing blue compound eyes, a horn that can split in two through a hinge, two mandibles lined with teeth, another horn jutting out of its body, and two crab-like arms opened up.

"So, you must be the Sailor Scouts, am I wrong?" The creature asked with a sinister tone.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?!" Minako Aino sobbed, wanting to be let go.

"I am Queen Legion." The creature answered. "I might sound like that Dark Kingdom ruler Queen Beryl, but I'm WAY different than her. But I'm also different from Queen Metalia due to the fact that I, Queen Legion, am stronger than her as well. Me and my underlings arrived on Earth in a meteorite yesterday morning from a planet unknown to your intelligence, planet Kayasa. We came looking for Luna, a talking cat capable of activating a human girl's potential to become a Sailor Warrior. And I know you're Sailor Scouts! Don't you dare think about lying."

"I think you're mistaken, Legion." Rei Hino spat in anger.

"Oh. Really?" Legion sneered, frustrated by Rei's attitude.

"Stop it! Let Usagi go!" Naru Osaka's voice echoed in the room. Suddenly, a Sailor Scout appeared. It looked like Naru, but she had a brown Sailor Fuku, a golden headpiece with a purple jewel, a brown bow with a golden star holding it on the uniform, brown high-heels with green lines scribbled on them, and a green skirt.

"A Sailor Scout?!" Legion gasped in surprise. "What the hell are you getting this far underground?!"

"I am Sailor Earth, and if you're looking for trouble, Legion, here it comes back at you." Sailor Earth justified, scowling at the monster.

"I'll kill you!" Legion roared in fury, gritting her mandibles.

"I'm not intimidated by your threats." Sailor Earth hissed, anger building up in her eyes. "You don't scare me."

 **Chapter 2: Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Mask to the Rescue**

Legion opened up her horn and shot a blue Horn ray at her. The smoke cleared and revealed that Sailor Earth was unscathed. Usagi came to a stunning conclusion: Sailor Earth is Naru!

"That's Naru!" Usagi gasped in glee. "She came to save me AND my friends!"

"How dare you interfere in my interrogation, Sailor Earth?!" Legion bellowed. "And how are you not hurt by my Horn Ray?!"

"This form is stronger than you think, Legion." The brave Sailor Scout yelled in fury, charging the monster. "You've been picking on the wrong person, you-" The monster slapped her into a wall and laced her energy whips around her.

"Naru!" Usagi screamed in terror. Out of the corner of her eye, Tuxedo Mask ran in.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped. "What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!"

"What do you think you're trying to do? Interfere in my queen's attempt to teach these Sailor Warriors a lesson?!" A Legion Soldier bellowed.

Before the soldier could react, Tuxedo Mask shot a rose at point-blank range into its eye. The rose blasted through the head and killed the monster. One of the creatures was using an electric taser in one of the ropes holding Usagi and her friends down to torture them. In a swift movement, Tuxedo Mask cut the torture device's cord and electrocuted the Legion operator. One of the Legion guards tried to stab him, but the hero turned around and delivered a fatal punch to its face, sending the creature flying back. He cut the five girls free, and watched Sailor Earth try to break free, hoping she did.

"Naru, try to break free!" Usagi screamed, hoping to help Naru.

"I can't! Get out of here! Don't worry about me." Sailor Earth stammered in pain.

The girls ran away with Tuxedo Mask leading them out. Sailor Earth screamed in pain as Legion's energy whips burned her arms. "These whips are hotter than the Earth's mantle!" Legion declared with a sinister tone. "So you won't be leaving!"

"How about I give you a taste of what the Earth's mantle REALLY feels like, Legion." Sailor Earth began, a smirk on her face. Legion gasped in terror.

"Go to Hell! Mantle...Discharge!" She screamed. A pyroclastic surge sped through Legion's whips into her head, causing a giant explosion. The shockwave engulfed Sailor Earth and Legion, burning them both.

 **Chapter 3: Awakening of the Sailor Scouts**

The next morning, Usagi was looking for her mother when she found a woman who looked exactly like her mom lying dead on the sidewalk.

"Mom!" Usagi screamed in anguish, tears flowing down her face.

"I feel quite sorry for you, Usagi." A voice called out. It was a black cat with a crescent on her forehead.

"My name is Luna, the cat deity of the Moon Kingdom." It answered.

"Could you answer why a giant grasshopper kidnapped me?" Usagi asked, shaking in her uniform.

"You see, Legion was an evil monster who destroyed the Moon Kingdom and killed everyone in it." Luna explained. "She came from Planet Kayasa in search of not just me, but you and your friends, Usagi. Legion is trying to kill YOU."

"But why?!" Usagi stammered, terrorized by the thought of the 99-meter tall monster who tortured her. She then saw a thought of a Legion soldier mating with Naru. The thought frightened her that her friend was being held captive, forced to make love to a monster.

"If you want to save your friend, you have to turn into a Sailor Warrior." Luna encouraged. "Here is your wand." Luna formed a wand with a crescent shaped diamond on the tip. "In order to turn into a Sailor Warrior, just say 'Moon Prism Power ! Make Up!'" Luna advised.

"OK." Usagi agreed. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

Usagi's uniform glowed, changing shape and red jewels appeared on her buns. Gloves appeared on her forearms, and then her shoes turned to high-heels. A golden headpiece with a blue and white jewel on it appeared as well. She was now Sailor Moon, Sailor Warrior of the Moon.

"You did it. Now you can fight-" Luna was interrupted by a shrill tazer sound from behind. A sword-like front leg grabbed the cat and held her up.

"Put her down!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Or else I'll punish you in the name of the moon!"

"The moon?!" The Legion Soldier chuckled. "We can survive in space!" He laughed at the warrior in mockery.

"I'm not kidding, God damnit!" Sailor Moon bellowed. "Twilight...Ray!"

A thin yellow beam of energy slammed into the creature, killing him.

 **Chapter 4: Advent of Legion**

At the D point, the other scouts Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter, met up with Sailor Moon.

"Wait. You guys are Sailor Scouts too?!" Sailor Moon gasped in surprise. "I'm quite happy you're here."

"Less talking, more concentrating." Sailor Mars began.

Before the Sailor Scouts could head for the middle of the North Pole, a familiar figure broke out from underneath the ice. It was Legion.

"What the-?" Sailor Jupiter panicked. "What was that for?!"

Legion smirked at the warrior before wrapping her with energy whips. "Looks like you're in a sticky situation!" Legion yelled in satisfaction. "You won't break free!" The monster laughed as she electrocuted Sailor Jupiter.

"Mars...Fire...-" Legion slammed her hind legs at Sailor Mars and knocked her away. The Sailor Scout tried again, but she realized something bad: She would hit Jupiter.

"Rei?!" Sailor Moon gasped in confusion.

"It's no good. I'll end up hitting Jupiter as well." Sailor Mars panicked.

"Don't worry about me!" Sailor Jupiter stammered. "I'll try and defeat Legion."

"That's enough from you!" Legion bellowed. "Die!"

Sailor Jupiter screamed in pain as the energy whips electrocuted her. Tears ran down her face as the pain was about to overcome her. "How about you taste real thunder?!" Sailor Jupiter stammered.

""What?!" Legion gasped in confusion.

"Go to Hell!" The Sailor Scout yelled. "Supreme...Thunder!" The Supreme Thunder electrocuted Legion into finally letting Sailor Jupiter free. A massive explosion happened as she fell.

"C-Curse you!" Legion roared in fury, as she flew away.

Jupiter was found lying on a massive tree of ice. "Jupiter!" Sailor Mars and Venus called out in terror.

"Hey, girls." Sailor Jupiter stammered.

"Mako! I'm coming!" Sailor Moon gasped in anguish.

"I'm not...gonna...make it." Sailor Jupiter stammered again. "Go on and...beat...Legion"

"No, we won't! We have to go defeat Legion together!" Sailor Moon spoke, wanting to save her friend. "You said that if this was all over, you would find all the love you could. We're you lying to us?! If you lied, then Lord Enma would pull your tongue out!"

Sailor Jupiter was at the brink of tears, but smiled one last time. "There's no time for tears, Usagi. Good...bye...old..friend..." Sailor Jupiter sobbed, as her eyes slowly closed with tears still in her eyes. Shortly after, the brave Sailor Scout who was once Mako died of her injuries.

Sailor Moon gasped in anguish, as Mako's image flickered in her mind.

"No! Mako!" Sailor Moon screamed in anguish, and began to cry. "You can't die!"

"Cherish this moment, Sailor Moon. Because this is the last time you'll ever see your friends alive." Legion sneered.

Sailor Mercury ran in front of the Sailor Scouts, intending on fighting the giant monster. "How about you fight me instead?!" Sailor Mercury said, tears rolling down her face.

"I would rather sacrifice myself than watch my last three friends die."

"Fool." Legion roared.

Sailor Mercury prepared for the creature's attack. Legion charged a Horn ray pointed directly at the Sailor Scout, who was perched on a mountain. Mercury dodged the Horn Ray, but Legion's energy whips caught her with ungodly speed. She screamed out in agony as the whips burned her.

"With these whips, I'll cook you like a pig." Legion hissed.

"I'm no pig." Sailor Mercury sobbed, offended by Legion's insult.

"Then about toast?" Legion roared. "Now die!"

Sailor Mercury screamed in pain as Legion tortured her. She fainted, unable to bear the heat. "You weren't smart at all, you stupid warrior!" Legion hissed, gloating at her. Sailor Mercury woke up and looked at her computer.

"I guess this the last time I'll use this." Sailor Mercy sobbed, glancing at Legion and throwing it at the monster's head. In retaliation, Legion fired her Horn Ray, killing Sailor Mercury.

"Ami?! S-She's dead. Why?!" Sailor Moon wailed. "Why did she fight that monster?!"

She burst into tears once again.

"Crying over everything won't help us!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry." She kept on crying.

"Don't apologize. I should." Sailor Mars sobbed. "But don't give up, Usagi. Even if Legion doesn't stop, we have to keep on fighting no matter what."

A red sphere appeared below the devastated Sailor Scout.

"Look out!" Sailor Venus screamed out, alarmed. She pushed Sailor Moon away from it and got caught by one of Legion's energy whips. She screamed in pain as it burned a line on her stomach.

"No, Minako!" Sailor Moon screamed out in terror. Legion came out from under the ice, and looked at Sailor Moon.

"Stop it! Now!" Sailor Moon screamed again. "I'll hand over the Silver Crystal if you just let Minako go!"

"Look who I'll kill after this!" Legion sneered.

"You shut the hell up, Legion!" Sailor Venus yelled, gaining Legion's attention.

"What was that?!" Legion roared.

"You heard me, dumbass!" Sailor Venus yelled back. Legion dragged the Sailor Scout underneath the ice.

"You dare to insult me like that?!" Legion roared, angered by what Sailor Venus said to her. "I'll make you wish you've never entered this world! Of course I'll take that Silver Crystal, but only after I've killed every last one of you! I'll just start with Venus for her insult!" The hole glowed red as Sailor Venus cried out in pain.

Sailor Moon was horrified. "Minako!" She screamed, avoiding the danger of falling in.

Under the ice, Sailor Venus cried as the energy whips burned her. Sailor Venus opened her eyes one last time and fired the Crescent Beam at Legion, damaging the creature's horns.

"My horns!" Legion screamed in pain. "You damn ingrate!" Legion fired a Horn ray and killed Sailor Venus, erecting a huge tree of ice. Minako's image flickered in Sailor Moon's mind.

"Minako!" Sailor Moon gasped in anguish, crying louder.

Legion laughed with a sinister tone. "Now that Sailor Venus is dead, that just leaves you two." She began.

"Rei, I'll-" Sailor Mars interrupted Sailor Moon.

"Stay back, Usagi." Sailor Mars warned. "I'll deal with this monster."

Legion laughed at the Scout, mocking her. "Oh excuse me. Has anyone seen my friend?!" She mocked her again. "You can't miss her! She's a red Scout!" Legion laughed again, until Sailor Mars fired her Fire Sniper and damaged the communication call. Enraged, the creature dragged the Sailor Scout under the ice.

"Damn you!" Legion yelled. The monster opened her horn and fired her Horn Ray at the Sailor Scout and killed the innocent girl. The creature lifted her head and stared at Sailor Moon.

"That just leaves you, Sailor Moon." Legion growled. "Now that I've killed the last of your friends, it's your turn!" A hand gripped on her arm. Sailor Mars was barely alive, but she was still alive nonenonetheless.

"I'm not done yet." Sailor Mars hissed. Legion gasped in terror.

"Fire..." Sailor Mars charged. "SOOOOOOOOOUL!" The Fire Soul blasted upward and destroyed Legion's horn.

"My horn!" Legion screamed in terror, realizing her biggest weapon was destroyed. A massive explosion happened, which blew the monster back and fatally wounded Sailor Mars.

The smoke cleared, giving Sailor Moon enough time to say goodbye.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon cried. "Don't die on me. Please don't!"

"You were right...about Yuchiro. I should of...kissed him..." Sailor Mars stammered, unable to hold on to life anymore. "But...you're the only one...who can...defeat Legion. Good...bye...Usagi..."Sailor Mars teared up as her eyes closed. She died in an amount of seconds. Rei's image flickered in Sailor Moon's mind before disappearing.

Now the last Sailor Warrior alive, Sailor Moon teared up again. However, a Legion Soldier ambushed her and knocked her out.

 **Chapter 5: Final Battle**

Sailor Moon woke up in the same golden room. However, this time, there is crimson liquid everywhere. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask in a cage. It seemed to be draining his energy.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon panicked in terror. "I'll get you out of there!"

"Don't think about it!" A Legion soldier hissed at her. "I'll kill you if you do!"

"Calm down." A female voice called. It was Legion.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you and your boyfriend." The monster hissed. "And your little friend, Sailor Earth, is dead as well." Legion held up Sailor Earth's dead body for Sailor Moon to see.

"That's not all. One of my elites killed your family, so you have nowhere to go." The monster hissed again.

Sailor Moon clenched her fists imagining the deaths of her friends. She easily clenched a piece of the wall behind her and threw with amazing speed, killing the Legion guard in front of her.

Legion tried to crush her with her foot, but Sailor Moon caught it and threw it back. Sailor Moon charged a rainbow beam attack. "Vengeful..." Sailor Moon charged. "SOOOOOOOOOUL!" The beam slammed into Legion's stomach and it was burning through her quickly.

"D-D-Damn YOOOOOOUUU!" Legion screamed as the beam vaporized the colossal monster.

The whole room blew up, unable to contain the power inside.

Sailor Moon woke up, and heard Luna.

"Sailor Moon. You did it!" Luna cheered, smiling. "All you have to do is seal her away."

"Right." Sailor Moon answered. She levitated into the air and used her wand. "By the power of the sacred light, BE GONE!" A moon symbol appeared in the area that Legion once stood, and a diamond seal blocked the hole from which Legion could escape.

After a long period of defeating Legion and her alien army, Earth was left in peace.


End file.
